Animal I Have Become
by KittenOfTheShadows
Summary: [OneShot][Yoai] Link assumed Dark Link was long gone, long dead. However, one little encounter leads him face to face with what he first assumes is a ghost, but all of it is far too real for Dark Link to be a spirit.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Legend of Zelda.

A/N: Well, I was bored, and realized I felt like writing a one-shot about Link and Dark Link. I guess my mind was in a slightly twisted mode at the time…

This has some yoai, (aka, slash) between Link and Dark Link. I guess I really do have a small bit of yoai fan girl in me after all!

* * *

_Animal I Have Become_

Link ran one hand through the bangs of his hair, brushing it away from his eyes, leaning back against the stone wall behind him. It had been foolish, really, investigating the strange tunnel he had found in Kokori Forest alone. But his curiosity had won over all reason. After wandering along it for a time, he discovered the wooden-like walls around him were now stone, as if he had entered some unknown temple. Sighing, he shook his head a little, looking about him, blue eyes trying to see through the darkness.

A sudden gust of cool air made him shiver. He stood normally, only to have a sharp blast of air whirl around him, increasing so sharply he stumbled about a moment before thudding into the wall again. The air died down, and he gave a sigh of relief, before realizing something. He had no idea which way was out now. Frowning a little, Link took a cautious step away from the wall, and after finding no wind picked up again, starting in one direction, taking his best guess on what would lead him out.

A chill running up his back made Link stop, looking about him slowly. This act, however, was pointless, due to the fact he could barely see a foot in front of him. Taking a few more steps, a sudden glimmer caught his eye. Moving forwards, then crouching down, he found a silver chain lay on the ground, with a small blue stone on it glowing palely. It didn't give off a lot of light, but it was better then nothing. Scooping it up, he stood, clipping it around his neck. The chain was a bit tight, so the sapphire rested at the base of his throat. It gave a touch better vision then before.

Looking about, Link confirmed it was like he was walking down a stone tunnel. Now, the question was, which way led out? Moving in the same way he had guessed before, he noticed his footsteps were barely making a sound- he hadn't noticed before. Maybe he was able to walk softer then he thought. There was a moment as he walked on in silence, before he suddenly realized he could hear footsteps again, perfectly matched to his own. It couldn't be his, he hadn't heard them before. Stopping, all fell quiet.

Raising one eyebrow slightly, Link moved on a little ways, his footsteps oh-so-quiet, and it was only a moment later until he could hear the louder ones again. This time he whirled about as he stopped, but even with the added glow of the necklace, he couldn't see a thing. He was starting to get really jumpy now, and it was as if this place was sapping his usual courage. He had been through the Shadow Temple for the Goddesses' sake! But for some reason, this was really getting to him.

"Who's there?" Link finally managed to call, his nineteen-year old voice ringing out. When no other sound was made, he was about to chalk it up to nerves, when a voice similar to his own, but deeper, was heard.

"Just me. Or you. However you want to see it." Whirling about in full circle, trying to locate the voice, Link heard a chuckle. "Panicky, are we?"

"Who are you?" Link barked out, tensing up, still looking about wildly.

"I've been here quite a while now, actually," the voice was entirely ignoring his question, "and just wondering who may stumble across this place. I left that necklace there- see who would pick it up. And low and behold, here's the great Hero of Time!"

"Show yourself!" Link's hands curled into fists.

"Hmm? Oh, very well…"

Looming out of the darkness, an exact mirror of himself. Pale skin, silvery hair, and blood-red eyes. Black boots, gloves, tunic and hat. A smirk at a slant appeared, showing pointed teeth. Link's eyes widened as he took a few steps back. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't make a sound. It was a moment before he was finally able to.

"You're dead."

"Now, if I was dead, I wouldn't be here, would I?" Dark Link chuckled out, red eyes flashing.

"H-how!"

"We are one and the same, Link. Our souls are intertwined." Link felt like he couldn't listen to this anymore. Turning on his heal, he darted into the darkness, away from the abomination that had somehow been born from his own darkness. He heard a full-out laugh echo, before the sound of running footsteps soon matched his own. Tripping on something unseen in the dark, he slammed into the ground. Pushing himself up, he scrambled up as quickly as he could.

Feeling a tug at his wrist, Link looked down to see what looked like a tendril of smoke that was creeping from the wall, and had wrapped around his hand. Eyes widening a little he pulled, trying to break it off, only to have another tendril whip out and wrap around his right hand now. A thick whip of smoke snapped out, wrapping around his waist, pulling him back until he thudded against the wall. Two more tendrils wrapped around his feet, one going around his chest. Struggling, he found the more he moved, the tighter it became.

A laugh made his eyes scan the darkness, only to have both of Dark Link's hands suddenly slam into the wall –palm first- on either side of his head. The pale light of the necklace seemed to make the pale skin of the one before him glow faintly. Dark Link slowly smiled again, teeth glinting a little. Link swallowed nervously, but his blue eyes managed to show a glimmer of defiance. This only caused an amused glint to show in Dark Link's eyes, the grin growing.

"What do you want?" Link finally snarled out. "If you're here to kill me, get it over with." Dark Link chuckled deeply, averting his eyes briefly as he did so, before looking back at Link.

"Kill you? No, no… it's very unlikely I'm going to kill you. However, depending on your view of what is about to happen…" Dark Link moved his head to whisper in Link's pointed ear. "You may wish I had." Link's eyes widened, torture being the only word that came to mind. Dark Link moved his head back just enough so the two were eye to eye, noses nearly touching. That damnable grin returned, and Link frowned slightly. Finally a bit of Link's temper flared.

"You damn bast-" Link didn't get a chance to finish the curse he had been about to spit out.

Dark Link's lips slammed over his, and Link's eyes flew wide in shock. He suddenly felt fanged teeth sink into his bottom lip, and on reaction, his mouth opened slightly. It was only a second after this occurred he felt a tongue slip into his mouth, and if was now he began to struggle, trying to move away. The shadow-binds held tighter, and as he tried to move his head away, he discovered two more had slipped from the wall, bracing his head so he couldn't turn away. So Link did the first thing that now came to mind- he bit down.

Dark Link pulled back, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, hands still braced on the wall on either side of Link's head. He looked slightly surprised for a moment, before grinning widely. Link managed to move his head a little to spit the bit of blood from his mouth. Dark Link simply swallowed, then licked his lips. A chuckle came from deep in his chest.

"Now, _that_ was something I hadn't been expecting. You're full of surprises aren't you?" Link couldn't reply, for Dark Link had returned to the earlier action of forcing a kiss on him, and this time, a strange sense of paralysis was spreading through his limbs. Dark Link pulled back, only to take one hand and undo the neck of the shirt under his tunic, exposing his neck. Link yelped slightly when Dark Link bit him.

"_Bastard!_" Link snarled, and Dark Link smirked.

"Guilty as charged." Link realized his sight was starting to fuzz over, and he began to struggle wildly, but the binds keeping him to the wall would not release him. Dark Link lifted one hand again, unclipping the chain around Link's neck which supported the glowing sapphire stone, to toss it away in the darkness. Now Link could barely see Dark Link's face, and with his failing sight, it was like the very shadows were covering him…

"Link? Link! LINK!" A child's voice tore through his darkness, and his eyes flew open, to find he was on his side, in the middle of the forest. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he found Saria looking at him with worry. "Are you alright? You've been missing for hours!" Link blinked a few times, looking about him.

"I-I must've fallen asleep…" Saria gave him a confused look as he suddenly smiled. "It was only a dream."

"Link?"

"Nothing. Never mind. You head back, I'll catch up." Nodding, the small Sage ran off, as Link slowly stood up. Casting a careful eye about him, Link saw now hint of a strange tunnel, or creeping darkness and shadows. Lifting one hand to rub at his lips, he glanced at his fingers to find no blood. Stepping over to a puddle on the ground he checked his face fully, but saw no sign of a struggle of any sort.

Sighing in relief, Link stretched his arms above his head to feel a small twinge in his right shoulder. Raising a brow in confusion, Link undid the top part of the shirt under his tunic, running the fingers of his left hand to his shoulder. After doing so, he froze, blue eyes widening.

Link could distinctly hear a laugh echo through the forest, as he realized a bite mark was on his right shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Man, my mind _was_ in a slightly twisted mood…

Alright, this is simply the one-shot, but it anyone is interested, on my profile, there is a link to my Deviant Art version of this with music.


End file.
